Switched Personalities Chapter 7
---- Chapter 7: CAPTURE THAT BEAR! ---- Somewhere else... Aoyama went to a secluded area and uploaded the video of "Amagi's Belly Dancing" which made him receive lot's of hits more than the others. Youtube Amagi Daichi Belly Dancing?! 10 BILLION HITS! Comments on Amagi's Belly Dancing: WhiteDragon: That's it... EVERYONE'S GAY IN RAIMON FINAL... ANYONE WHO DENIES IT GETS A SHOOT HISSATSU IN THEIR FACE! WaveRider: This is embarrassing... all members of Raimon in this generation ARE GAY! TacticsMaster: I considered them having going to rehab, but they said it's only for people who use drugs. WaveRider: LOOK AT THOSE KIDS KIDOU! THEY ALREADY LOOK LIKE THEY'RE ON DRUGS! ASK THE REHAB CENTER ONE MORE TIME! Besides, WHY else would they be gay?! Of course they're probably on drugs! TacticsMaster: Well... I'll try asking one more time. FlameStriker: This is REALLY embarrassing... TheExcellentOne: GOUENJI-SAN! THIS IS YOUR FAULT FOR MAKING TSURUGI STUDY AT RAIMON! A SCHOOL OF GAY PEOPLE! FlameStriker:HEY! IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS KUROKI! BlackHat: WHAT?! NO! IT WAS TORAMARU-SAN! TigerTatoo:IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS YUUKA-SAN! YoungerSister: OH REAL MATURE EVERYONE! I'm the teenager here and I'm more mature than the three of you because I don't pass the blame to any random person! IT WAS SENGUUJI DAIGO WHO ASSIGNED THE SEED'S TO DIFFERENT SCHOOLS YOU IDIOTS!" PinkHairIsBetter:Sorry TheExcellentOne: Wow... has he gotten nicer? KingFireKeeper: Dad, are you okay? You suddenly became nice when you got home after grocery. Aoyama laughed and laughed and laughed his heart out at seeing the comments, "Poor Daigo, he didn't know that when we crossed paths before I came to school that Wandaba used the gun on the two of us, I guess he forgot." Aoyama then smirked, it was so easy to hide the personality and pretend to be nice, this was so much fun, "Ahhhh... I am so not gonna let myself switch back to normal." Aoyama muttered darkly and he took some photos out of his jacket which was the photos he earlier had, he added more and more photos of people switching personalities in his collection. "This personality is fun, and Senguuji didn't know how to use it properly..." Back at the others... Somewhere else... It wasn't easy at all... ALL STUDENTS AROUND THE WHOLE SCHOOL WAS IN CHAOS! There was an obvious trail of where Wandaba went, and now, everyone was chasing Wandaba WHILE evading his guns. "It's hopeless..." Both Shindou and Hamano simultaneously said as they exhaled tiredness. "AAAAAH! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE! SEEING THIS OTHER TWO NEGATIVE IS SOMETHING I CAN'T HANDLE!" Hayami said as he then ran faster and dragged Kariya. "Why are you DRAGGING ME?!" Kariya shouted as he was being pulled by Hayami. "I'll give you a boost in mid-air and you better use your Hunter's Net successfully!" Hayami said to which the teal haired boy said a "WHHAAAAAATT?! USING HUNTER'S NET IN MID-AIR?! WOULDN'T I FALL?!" Hayami then pretended that he didn't hear anything and he then took position to use a hissatsu technique "ZEROYON!" It then gave a boost at Kariya and while he was still in mid-air shouted, "HUNTER'S NET!" It did successfully stop Wandaba... but since Hayami gave too much boost, well... "AAAAAAAAAAH!" Kariya said as he was falling... RIGHT IN FRONT OF WANDABA! Wandaba served as a cushion so that Kariya would safely land but... it ended up crushing the bear, and the Mixi Max Gun at the same time. "Oh no... we just destroyed the Mixi Max Gun and Wandaba who was the only one who can wield it... we just lost the device that can practically easily return everyone back to normal..." Fei said while the others facepalmed themselves. "How long will it be fixed?" Tenma asked. "One month." Fei said as the others facepalmed again. "This month isn't gonna be a good one..." Tenma muttered. "Well... this month isn't gonna be a good one... for those who haven't returned back to normal!" Kariya smirked as he thought of what could happen. "So...what did I miss...?" Aoyama said coming back again, planning to show the photos and planning to ask what the others are doing and having another 'diabolical' plan again but while walking... He accidentally 'stepped' at the gun... *ZAP!* Aoyama then fell to the ground and moaned. "Aoyama...?" Nishiki looked. "Ughhhh... ummm... what happened...?" Aoyama asked. "Errrr... WAIT A MINUTE! ARE YOU BACK TO NORMAL?!" Fei asked. "Umm... what do you mean by that?" Aoyama said as he titled his head. "THANK GOD YOUR BACK!" Amagi said as he suddenly HUGGED Aoyama to which he was practically shocked. "Hmmm... I wonder...?" Kariya said then he suddenly pushed Kirino and he made the pink haired boy suddenly step at the Mixi Max Gun. *ZAP!* "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR KARIYA?!" Kirino yelled at Kariya to which he just covered his ears, "Ehem, I did you a favour." "It seems that whomever steps at the Mixi Max Gun returns to normal..." Fei said then an idea suddenly popped up. Fei knew that only ONE person would like to do this... And it was Kariya, so he suddenly dragged Kariya and whispered the idea. "This is gonna be enjoyable...!" Kariya said with a smirk as he went to 'work'... "HUNTER'S NET!" Kariya shouted as he trapped all those who still have their personalities switched. And... made them all land on the Mixi Max Gun... Which wasn't pleasant at all... *ZAAAAAAAP!* "OUCH! WTF?! GET ME OFF HERE KARIYA! I'M ALREADY BACK TO NORMAL!" Kirino and Kurama shouted but teal haired boy was still smirking. "Oh really...? I don't think everyone is back to normal... YET!" Kariya said as he counted the minutes that passed. *ZAAAAAP!* "KARIYA YOU BASTARD! GET US OFF HERE!" Everyone shouted. "Fine...!" Kariya said as he released the net. "Fei right? Can I ask a question? Why do I feel like I've known you before?" Tenma asked. "Oh... maybe you've mistaken me for someone else..." Fei said as he turned his head around like he was avoiding the question. "One question from all this switching of personalities, if this is a switch personalities, why is it that the others that returned back to normal and had their personalities back while their other counterpart in which they got switched with still didn't return back to normal?" Shindou asked to which Nishiki felt like his head was spinning, "I DON'T UNDERSTAND A THING!" Everyone just sweatdropped at his reaction. "It's like I said, the Mixi Max Gun and Wandaba has gone hay wire, so the effects are REALLY different, some will return and some won't... so a they needed to 'FEEL' their old personality, in some case, it was hard to return them back to normal so we needed the Mixi Max Gun. Got it?" Fei explained. "Uggghhh! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ANYMORE! I thought you said it was a branch or something branchy!" Nishiki said. "I said that adding personalities is a branch OF switching personalities!" Fei said again. "NO MORE! JUST NO MORE EXPLANATIONS!" Nishiki said as his mind was spinning. "NOOOO! JUST WHEN I ENJOYED FLIPPING MY HAIR!" Ichino said as he went to a corner and became depressed. Fei then took a closer look at the gun, apparently, it actually works when closer inspection, but he'd rather not say it. He then took another look at Wandaba, it seems that less than a week could probably fix it actually. "Everyone, could everyone go to the center please first?" Fei asked to which everyone wondered why but they did, Fei then dragged Wandaba and the gun for a while and used another means of using electricity power. He then raised the two guns and took it's energy. "What are you doing?" Tenma asked. "There are tons of students that still haven't had their personality fixed so... here it goes! And that also includes each and everyone one of you since we just used a minor electric shock, so this time, let's use it's full range" Fei said as he took another gun out and used it to fix everything instead. *ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!* "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Everyone shouted and afterwards moaned. The whole school was moaning in pain. "There! That practically reassures that everyone is back to normal!" Fei said happily. "You JUST HAD to say it late didn't you?! We had to be trapped in Kariya's Net and get electrocuted but you could have just done that earlier!" Kirino argued. Shindou then tilted his head, "Wait, so that whole 'FEEL' your old personality wasn't real." "It's more of a TEMPORARY cure though... and that electrocution is kinda like a temporary cure." Fei explained. Shindou then asked one more time "But how come that when Wandaba added personalities, it was a success even though that-" "AAAAAARGHHH! I DON'T UNDERSTAND A THING! LET'S JUST FORGET EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TODAY!" Nishiki moaned as his head ached. "Agreed! Ugghh... I became obsessed at Matsukaze Tenma for a day..." Yukimura moaned. "Ughh... your scary Yukimura... YOUR SUPER OBSESSED AT FUBUKI SHIROU!" Taiyou added. "WHAT?!" Yukimura said in a startled mode. "When I switched personalities with you... All I can think of is Fubuki Shirou! EEEK! JUST MAKE ME FORGET THIS EVENT!" Taiyou shrieked. "Sadly, you guys have to really forget everything, I can't let you guys remember or it might disturb the timeline." Fei said as he released a gun in his hands. "WHAT IS THAT?! Don't tell me your gonna kill us?!" Hamano said to which Hayami suddenly clutched onto him. "This is a memory eraser, I cannot make you remember this event, I'm sorry, but I will still be around for 1 week here though since I'll be fixing this whole event." Fei said and before the others could speak, Fei shot everyone with a ray of light. *ZAAAAAAAP!* "I guess I should start deleting the videos Aoyama uploaded and erase everyone's memory of that video." Fei said with a sigh... it seems that 1 week might not be enough... ---- After a Week... ---- Everyone went back to normal, no one remembered anything at all... But there was an upcoming event tomorrow and everyone was preparing themselves... The problem was it wasn't going well at all... "ARRRRGGHH! IT'S SO HARD TO SING!" Tsurugi said in frustration. "If only you could sing just like Shin-sama!" Akane said while everyone started to laugh. "What if the two of you switched?" Aoi giggled to which everyone suddenly felt a head ache and they all moaned. "Is there something wrong? Why are you all moaning?!" Midori asked furiously, to which everyone just silently didn't answer. "Anyways, we all agreed that we'll be doing the talent show together, all of us, and whatever may happen." Shindou clarified. "And whatever happens, let's all laugh at Tsurugi!" Kariya chuckled as everyone started laughing also. Though they didn't notice... that someone from the windows was watching. "I do owe them big time since they were able to stop Wandaba and helped me bring back the timeline to normal so I guess I owe them..." Fei said then he faced Wandaba, who was already fixed now. "BUT I OWE THEM MORE! So I might as well do them a favour." Wandaba said as he raised the Mixi Max Gun. "Yeah, though this is the last Mixi Max we will be doing..." Fei said as Wandaba nodded. One last Mixi Max so that Raimon's performance at the Talent Show will be good or should I say... Spectacular? ---- End of Chapter 7 ---- WOOHOOOOO! READ AND REVIEW! FAV IT AND FOLLOW TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN THE LAST CHAPTER! Let's see who Fei and Wandaba had in mind... Well... READ AND REVIEW TO SEE THE MIND BLOWING AND THE MOST SHOCKING LAST CHAPTER! One more thing, if everyone didn't understand what Fei explained, it's okay XD It's really something hard to explain :P (And do you think that all of the evidences of the switched personalities is REALLY GONE? *COUGH**COUGH**THERE**ARE**SOME**PHOTOS**COUGH* *WINK* You guys know what I mean by this if you read the fanfic dedicatedly. ) (LOTS OF QUESTIONS ARE STILL YET TO BE ANSWERED! SO READ AND REVIEW! FAV AND FOLLOW THIS FANFIC!) ---- *Fanfiction link: 7 on Fanfiction.net *Story by: ---- Category:Fanfictions Category:Humor Category:Mystery